


Suprise!

by Vineshia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineshia/pseuds/Vineshia
Summary: Alya wonders why Marinette wants her to come to Chloe's.





	Suprise!

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd there could be mistakes.

Alya frowned at the cryptic text from Marinette for the umpteenth time that day. She and Nino had both gotten one, and neither had any idea the context.

Be at Chloe’s at 10pm.

For one, even though Chloe had gotten better in the last three years, she wasn't exactly someone who sought out Alya, ever.

Marinette and Chloe had gotten close though, but Marinette was more forgiving then Alya was regarding the blonde.

Alya firmly blamed the other blonde in their life for that. Adrien was downright criminal with how often he let Chloe's shot slide,and dating Marinette meant she and Chloe had to spend more time together.

Alya could even admit that as Queen Bee, Chloe had come around. It was hard as Rena Rouge to be as chummy with her as she was with Ladybug ot Chat.

Not that Ladybug or even Marinette for that matter let Chloe in either persona get away with the heinous stuff she did when Alya first met her.

But to go to Chloe’s hotel, just to hang out. Not super interested, even if her girl was the one planning it.

Nino had gotten the same text from Adrien as well. Neither of their friends were giving hints either as to why.

Arriving at the hotel they were ushered up to Chloe's penthouse, only to find it dark.

“Yo Adrien, you here?” Nino called out from next to her.

Alya's eyes narrowed as she let her hand drift up to her shirt were the Fox Tail pendant hung hidden.

It had been a year, since their battle with Hawkmoth and Mayura had come to a end. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee had all joined Ladybug and Chat Noir to defeat the two older Miraculous wielders.

It had come at a price, but they had won. Alya often wondered if it had been for Marinette and Chloe if Adrien would have locked himself away.

After the battle, Ladybug had told them to keep their Miraculous safe and she would get them back soon.

But soon never came. 

Instead Rena would run the roofs with Chat on Tuesdays, Ladybug on Thursdays, Bee on Fridays, and Carapace on Sundays.

They mixed it up from time to time, but since Ladybug knew who everyone was there was no hanging out with her super family out of costume. Well expect Nino, but he didn't know she was Rena Rouge. That meant it didn't count.

“Surprise!”

Alya jumped a bit startled from her thoughts. by the sudden noise and lights.

There was Bee, Ladybug, and Chat. All standing there with silly hats and noisemakers in hand.

Above them was a sign that read, “THANK YOU FOR SAVING PARIS! WE LOVE YOU!”

“I have to say I was surprised when Ladybug told me who you guys where, but of course it makes sense.” Chloe smirked at the two of them before releasing her transformation. Pollen rushed out to snuggle Chloe before over in front of Nino.

“It would bee so great to see Wyazz and Trixx again! It's been ages.”

From the safety of her collar, Alya could feel Trixx wiggle and pounce out from his hiding place.

Next to her a soft “Woah dude,” was followed by Wyazz zipping out from under Nino’s hat.

Ah so that was why he stopped letting her steal his hat. She should have guess.

“You told me along time ago that you wish Rena and Carapace had gotten a celebration like Bee did when she first stepped into her role. It's just the five of us though.”

“Ya can't bee having all our foxes out of the bag.” Chat helpfully added, earning an eyeroll from his girlfriend.

Alya almost sassed the cat back, but it was Ladybugs statement that caught her. It hadn't been Ladybug that she had told that too.

It had been her bestfriend.

“Marinette.”

Across from her Ladybug smiled and let her transformation drop, leaving Marinette in her place.

Nino seemed to have frozen in place next to her, staring at Chat.

“I'll give you three guess who this cat is.” Chat leaned forward leering at Nino, then went and ruined any chance of being cool but wiggling his eyebrows and fingering gun.

Of course, the sunshine child was Chat. Judging by the scoff and eyeroll from Chloe she had been clued in before the party.

“Bro.”

Nino and Chat then jumper into each other's arms hugging and laughing together as Chat’s transformation dropped.

Next to her Marinette had saddled up, before wrapping one around Alya's waist and leaning her dark hair on her shoulder.

“Thank you for saving Paris, and helping to defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura.”

“You deserve this party and we are proud of you……..I guess.” Chloe added before mimicking Marinette into Alya's other side.

“We know it's not much since it's just us, but we hope you guys like it.” Adrien added before adding his weight to Alya as well.

Alya met Ninos eyes, and he smiled softly.

“We love it.”


End file.
